Vector Prime's: Personal Records
by quasarsmom
Summary: An encyclopedia written by Vector Prime, Safeguard, and the Recon Team.
1. Dedication

_This is a companion piece to my story, "NOT EVERYTHING, IS AS IT SEEMS." Though you can read either one as a stand alone or read them together. Most likely, I will use this for future stories featuring everyone's favorite Guardian of Space and Time and his trusty squire Safeguard. _

_I'm well aware that some things contained within, will not be canon within the Transformers Universe, they are not intended to be as this is a fan fiction, a product of my imagination. _

_Please read and review, I enjoy hearing from everyone! If you have topic suggestions feel free to leave them in your review or to send me a message_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, that honor belongs to Hasbro. I in no way, shape or form made any monetary gain with this story, writing it for shear fun._

_Please note: _

_There will be two types of entries:_

_1. This will be personal notes_

2. Factual entries

_**Vector Prime's: Personal Records**_

**Dedication**

I am Vector Prime, one of the thirteen original transformers, Primus' appointed guardian of space and time. Because, I have spent the majority of my life outside of time, I will always exist within the its continuum. Always, observing the passage of time, even if, no longer able to enter the linear universe.

In my long, an often lonely, exile from Cybertron, I borne witness to the birth of stars and the destruction of suns. I have battled endlessly and tirelessly, always protecting the integrity of time, from Unicron and other powerful entities, who seek to disrupt the progress of time .

It is a fact, the past often repeats itself, those involved in the present, often forgot the past, concentrating only on the future. Those most successful in life always live in the present, taking it one day at a time. They always learn from, their or others, past mistakes or successes. While they look towards the future, and plan, those plans are always malleable.

So, to the present and future, I leave this data pad. I wish to impart my knowledge, accrued over nine billion years, so that there is a written record of things that are, and shouldn't be forgotten. For it is a multiverse constant, that knowledge is often warped or lost to passage of time. As I often traversed the universe, throughout time, there will be fascinating knowledge contained within these pages, of things to yet to pass and events of eons past.

There will be times when it wouldn't be prudent for me to enter an entry, at such times one of my mini-con friends will log the entry instead.

Use this knowledge wisely, and share it with your fellow beings.

Until all are one!

Vector Prime


	2. Minicons

_I'm well aware that some things contained within, will not be canon within the Transformers Universe, they are not intended to be as this is a fan fiction, a product of my imagination. _

_Please read and review, I enjoy hearing from everyone! If you have topic suggestions feel free to leave them in your review or to send me a message_

_I'll freely admit it, I have a soft spot for the tiny bots. They are the only reason I bought the entire Armada DVD collection. Well, them and Starscream (my second favorite portrayal). By far my favorite episodes is "Carnival," and the arc where Starscream joins the autobots. My favorite mini-cons on the show are Sparkplug, the Air Assault and the Race teams._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, that honor belongs to Hasbro. I in no way, shape or form made any monetary gain with this story, writing it for shear fun._

_Please note: _

_There will be two types of entries:_

_1. This will be a characters personal notes_

2. Factual entries

_**Vector Prime's: Personal Records**_

_Through out, my often lonely travels, as the Guardian of Time and Space, I have met many different species, some have died out, some thrive to this day. I have taken a oath not to tamper with or interfere with the natural order of time. I have never regretted, rescuing the four mini-cons from that runaway ship. The Recon or Data Retrieval Team, have been helpful gathering extensive data on threats to the multiverse. Safeguard, however has welded himself to my side as my partner, he is both fearless and tenacious, quite willing to face foes much larger than himself. It was with their help, that competed this entry. _

**Entry 1: **Mini-cons

**Origin**

_It has been debate, researched, and speculated, time and again on the mini-cons origins. I will list but a few of the more popular theories as to their origins. There are countless more, some plausible others questionable._

**Society**

Mini-con society is gerontocratic based, and elders are held in high esteem. As a whole mini-cons are a non violent and peaceful species. Family units consist of three mini-cons who form a "team," and their young. Several teams will form a "gestalt" or a small community, everything is shared for the betterment of the population as a whole. Mini-cons are fiercely loyal, and teams being tight knitted, never accepting new members. Teams are very rarely dissolved, and when it does occur is extremely detrimental to the health of the Mini-cons involved, many becoming very depressed or highly agitated. When forcibly removed from their society, many mini-cons display the phenomena of learned helplessness. Occasionally, an single mini-con, when extenuating circumstances necessitates it, will form a bond with another being.

**Races**

While, it is generally accepted that there are two distinct races of mini-cons, all mini-cons are descended from one root race. These are classified by their geographical locations, while overall the same, there are several distinguishing factors between the two.

_Cybertronian mini-cons_

Considered the root race by most, these mini-cons are smaller and much lighter built, than their lesser known brethren. These mini-cons seam to retain much of their youngling behaviors, well into adulthood. Tending to enjoy new experiences, being more technically oriented, they seam to like meeting new races. Cybertronian mini-cons however, tend to be distrustful of their larger cousins, this most likely is due them being pawns in the wars, where many were enslaved by the decepticons and autobots.

Some noted Cybertonian mini-cons: Sparkplug, Grindor, Leader 1, Swindle

_Gigantion mini-cons_

Slightly larger, built more robust, than their Cybertronian counterparts. The Gigantion mini-cons are the workers and the builders of their kind. They tend to mature later, not reaching full growth until eleven or twelve vorns old. Suprisingly, they are more at ease with their much larger Gigantion cousins, despite being very xenophobic. Many, willingly form lifelong partnerships with their fellow Gigations, who are treated much like family.

Some noted Gigantion mini-cons: Drillbit, Safeguard, Reverb, Six-Speed

**The Young**

Mini-con young are born helpless, and are dependent on their genitors for energy and warmth. At birth their exoskeleton is soft and pliable when sufficient force is applied, but will become nearly impenetrable when it hardens at full maturity. For the first five vorns, younglings crave constant contact from its genitors, learning its initial programming, and will experience several growth spurts. Starting around the sixth vorn the youngling will become more adventurous as it learns its programming codes, this is when most teams will be formed. At maturity around ten vorns, the mini-con will leave its genitors home and will settle with its team.

_Jolt, Reverb, and Six-Speed were approximately eight vorns, when I found their ship. Safeguard was four or five vorns, and shouldn't have been out on his own. I hope someday that Safeguard and the Recon team, will enlighten me to that mystery. _

**Language**

The language of the Mini-Cons, is a series of beeps, bips, and whistles, incomprehensible to most beings, though a few like myself, do understand their complex language. I however, cannot speak Mini-Con, so I must rely on a communication link to understand them. Mini-Cons, while they understand Cybertronian, they cannot vocalize the languages, Jolt is the only known Mini-Con who can actually "speak" different languages.

_Safeguard and the Recon Team have been attempting to teach me their language, without much success. _


End file.
